


Now He's Dead, Now He's Naked

by OneOddKitteh



Series: Apocalypse Angel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, France - Freeform, Gabriel's POV, Humor, Minor Original Character(s), Not Really Character Death, Post-Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying sucks, and death sucks too, for all of the ten minutes that Gabriel stays dead. Part of the story of Gabriel's time in France, post death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now He's Dead, Now He's Naked

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, at first it was me being angsty and re-watching Gabriel's death, and then it became a chance for me to use as much French cussing as possible.

When Gabriel was stabbed in the stomach with his own blade by his favourite brother, he was  _really_ glad that his mind still had the capacity to focus on the absolute agony he felt when his whole being begin to disintegrate  _and_ notice the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

That was a joke. If Michael was the Dean to Lucifer’s Sam, Gabriel was the Sam to Lucifer’s Dean. And while the comparison didn’t really make much sense, Gabriel was dying and didn’t give a fuck. He loved his brother, _loved_ him. Lucifer taught him, loved him, _raised_ him. It was kinda poetic that Gabriel would die at his hand. Fuck poetry, Gabriel thought, choking on the pain.

His eyes watered when he stared at his older brother, and he was definitely reconsidering his willingness to die for the ‘pile of cockroaches.’ It was just a little too late to jump up and shout ‘just kidding!’ Gabriel noticed a lot of things, when Lucifer was cradling him.

Luci’s grace was torn and angry, so like Gabriel’s, yet so different. It was a far cry from the beauty he’d been when he first showed Gabriel how to create a star. Gabriel barely heard his older brother’s last taunt, feeling disconnected from it all. He didn’t feel disconnected when Lucifer yanked the blade upwards. He felt all of _that_. Gabriel would go into the agonising details, the way he could feel his energy reacting like a nuclear power plant about to blow, burning itself up and exploding along with his consciousness, but descriptions were really pointless.

His vessel ripped open, he screamed, and Gabriel died.

 

It all felt a little anticlimactic, when he woke up in France, naked, in a market square. The shocked store keeper was yelling at him so fast he could hardly keep up for a second.

Qu'est-ce au nom de Dieu? Pourquoi êtes-vous nu? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Comment avez-vous ici?

So Gabriel was a little confused for a second. He really just forgot he knew French.

“Ah,” he stuttered, looking down at his vessel, and back up at the enraged and slightly terrified man. “Ah, fuck, Je ne sais pas?”

The dude looked like he was going to have a stroke, and a crowd was gathering around Gabriel in a manner he really wasn’t enjoying. The whispers and pointing and general mob-likeness that was developing were making his palms sweat. Not because he was worried, but because that much staring at his vessel’s dick was gonna ruin his ego. He was well proportioned, fuck you very much. Death just made the little fella kinda… wilt.

With a snap of the archangel’s fingers, he landed in a café in New Caledonia, fully clothed and just about ready to devour all the food. Which he then proceeded to attempt. Humans got one thing right when they started comfort eating. It was very comforting.

 

Two months later, Gabriel realised he couldn’t go back to America, and promptly lost his shit.

“Merde,” he muttered to himself. It made him feel a little better, and he shouted it louder. He needed to make sure Jesse was looking after his dog. He’d wanted to drop in on Kali and see about getting his blood back. “ _Merde._ ”

There was a pounding at his door, and an elderly couple stood in front of him, the woman hissing something about watching his mouth. With an angry curl of his lips, he hurled back an insult. Gabriel had always loved French curses. No language swore as pretty.

“Vas te faire encule salope!”

The woman’s eyebrows could hardly climb any higher, and the man stepped forward and began to continue the argument.

“Gens respectables sont dans cet hôtel!”

“Je m’en fou,” Gabriel spat at him. “J'ai des choses plus importantes à s'inquiéter.”

The man made a rude gesture and then surprised Gabriel for the first time.

“Vous êtes une pute,”he threw at Gabriel like a gauntlet, and stormed off down the hallway, dragging the woman with him.

“Je t'emmerde. Nique ta mere!” Gabriel yelled back rudely

A young woman stuck her head out of the room next door. Her hair was wet, and she looked murderous.

“Ta Gueule!” she snarled at him. “J'essaie de dormir!”

She looked like she needed it, and Gabriel suddenly felt a surge of pity for the human. She was mortal. If she were stabbed, she wouldn’t wake up unable to reach loved ones, she just wouldn’t wake up. He deflated, and grimaced apologetically.

“Je suis très désolée,” he said contritely, and backed into his room quickly.

Staring at the ceiling, he gritted his teeth and let his head fall against the door with a thunk.

“Fuck,” he whispered, eyes tearing up. “ _Fuck.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (Disclaimer: I did the best I could with my own knowledge of French, google translate, and the help of friends. Any better working translations would be appreciated!):
> 
> Shopkeeper: What in God's name? Why are you naked? What is happening? How did you get here?  
> Gabriel: Ah, ah fuck, I don't know?
> 
> Gabriel: Shit. Shit!  
> Lady tells him to watch his mouth.  
> Gabriel: Go get fucked, bitch.  
> Man: Respectable people are here!  
> Gabriel: I don't give a fuck. I have more important things to think about.  
> Man: You're a whore.  
> Gabriel: Fuck you. Fuck your mother!  
> Young Woman: Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep!  
> Gabriel: I'm very sorry.
> 
> I'm sorry, the last bit was mostly me having fun. I adore French cussing. That's all it comes down to. I fucking love French swears. Also, if anyone knows how to format html to let the translations come up when you hover over the text, could you hit me up? I'm useless when it comes to formatting, but it'd make it an easier read. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
